


Dos

by miloug



Series: El vuelo del albatros [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cora is a little shit, Derek-centric, F/M, Post-Season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es bueno saber que alguien no tiene la necesidad de mentir, que no hay un motivo oculto y, que si lo hubo, no era un plan, una idea premeditada con el objetivo de hacerle daño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte de una serie. Es el segundo que hago. El primero está situado después de la tercera temporada y trata de Stiles y Malia. Este está situado después de la cuarta temporada y, como véis, trata de Braeden y Derek. Aunque Stiles y Derek ni siquiera hablan en ninguno de los dos fics, esta serie trata de las relaciones que tienen y de cómo, poco a poco, terminan juntos. Así que supongo que lo que estoy pidiendo es un poco de paciencia porque ya llegaremos a ese punto.
> 
> Sé que es un poco difícil leer a un miembro de tu OTP con otra persona (sí, yo soy esa clase de persona) pero me ha encantado escribir esto. Adoro a Braeden y supongo que quería darle un propósito, a parte de interés amoroso (duh).

Se incorpora, sobresaltado, enfocando sus ojos hasta ver que sólo se trata de Braeden, de pie en la cocina, preparando café. Aún le ocurre, eso de estar en estado de hipervigilancia, y Derek supone que a estas alturas se trata de su estado natural, su estado por defecto.

Se tumba de nuevo y se permite cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. O, bueno, al menos lo intenta, dejándose arrullar, poco a poco, por el ruido de la cafetera. Se encuentra en un estado entre la consciencia y los sueños cuando el olor del café –solo, con un par de terrones de azúcar- le inunda las fosas nasales. Cuando parpadea, Braeden le da los _Buenos días_ con un beso casto en los labios. Derek sube la mano hasta acariciarle el cuello y ella suspira cuando le roza una de las cicatrices con los dedos corazón y anular. A Derek le gusta tocarlas –a ella, a las cicatrices-; le recuerdan su historia. Le recuerdan que Braeden no le miente. Es bueno saber que alguien no tiene la necesidad de mentir, que no hay un motivo oculto y, que si lo hubo, no era un plan, una idea premeditada con el objetivo de hacerle daño.

-Tu hermana ha llamado –susurra, a pesar de que ya no hay nadie durmiendo. Se ha acostumbrado a hablar en voz baja con él-. No me creía cuando le he dicho que no quería despertarte. Me ha hecho acercarte el teléfono a los labios para escuchar tu respiración.

Derek gruñe, abrazándole la cintura y escondiendo la cara en el espacio entre la cama y su cadera. Pasan unos minutos donde ella le deja estar, acariciándole la nuca, pero Braeden nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia.

-Venga, mueve ese culo y bébete el café antes de que se enfríe.

Ella ríe entre dientes cuando él tarda en darse cuenta de que la taza de café esta encima del cabecero de la cama. Derek nunca ha sido una persona muy mañanera.

No es hasta dos horas después, cuando Derek ya está más que despierto, después de haberse duchado –con ella- y de haber tenido el primer orgasmo del día –en la ducha, también con ella-, que Derek le pregunta la razón por la que Cora ha llamado.

-Oh –dice Braeden, sonriendo. Las cicatrices se curvan y ella nunca ha estado más guapa-. Estaba haciendo las maletas. Puede que mencionase algo de volver a casa.

Derek sonríe.

*

En un principio, Cora no confía en Braeden. No es algo que Derek le reproche, porque Derek sabe lo que es no confiar en nadie –sobre todo en sí mismo-. Además, es divertido ver su interacción, como uno de esos documentales que emiten después de comer. Derek sabe de lo que habla, se duerme tres o cuatro de ellos a la semana.

No le haría mucha gracia si se tratase de otra persona que no fuese Braeden: segura, decidida, valiente. Temeraria, incluso. Si fuese otra persona, Derek sentiría pena por ella; no todas están hechas para aguantar la intensidad de Cora.

-Espero que no te importe que te pida tu historial clínico –dice su hermana y Derek sabe que se va a cabrear un poco con lo que sigue, pero no se atreve a detenerla porque en el fondo tiene razón, _maldita sea-_. Con una opinión de tu antiguo psiquiatra me vale también. Ya sabes, para evitar futuros incidentes: malas rupturas,  discusiones, intentos de asesinato…

Braeden sonríe.

-No te preocupes –le responde-, dame tu número y concierto una cita.

Derek mentiría si dijese que no le da miedo la sonrisa de su hermana.

*

Primero, le habla de lo que ha descubierto, que puede que la tal Loba del desierto esté en la frontera. Que puede que esté viniendo hacia ellos, pero que también puede estar huyendo de Los Calavera. Que si no la sigue ya, podría perderle la pista. Podría ir a cualquier parte.

Cuando se lo pide, Derek no sabe por qué se siente tan incómodo.

-Ven conmigo.

No es tan fácil. Derek sabe que no hay mucho que le ate a Beacon Hills pero tampoco se ve yendo a Tijuana con ella.

Cuando tarda en responder, ella hace una mueca. Derek no sabe por qué se siente mal. No sabe si es por la perspectiva de estar lejos de ella o por haber tardado tan poco en pensar _joder, no._

Ella se levanta y empieza a meter la poca ropa que tiene en su bolsa de viaje. Derek se levanta también, se limpia las manos sudorosas en los vaqueros.

-No tienes por qué irte. No tienes que ir detrás de ella.

Derek no quiere que se vaya. Le dolería que se fuese, aunque le daría más importancia si no fuera porque, a estas alturas, no hay nada en la vida que a Derek no le duela.

-¿Tanto vale su cabeza? –lo dice enfadado, porque, por una vez, la posibilidad de pasar página y vivir es algo tangible. Con ella, lo es-. Igualo la recompensa.

-Que te jodan –exclama ella. Derek contiene la respiración. Nunca la ha visto perder los nervios-. No todo se trata de dinero. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella y no hay dinero en el mundo, no hay _nada_ , que se interponga entre su cabeza y mi escopeta.

Derek no vuelve a hablar, sabe lo que ese nada significa. No hay nada, no hay nadie que pueda hacer que se quede. Ni siquiera Derek.

-Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes –le dice ella, antes de salir por la puerta-. O no –termina, resoplando. Derek traga saliva pero tensa la mandíbula-. Adiós.

*

No es que la eche terriblemente de menos. No está enamorado de ella. Derek echa de menos el futuro que podrían haber tenido.

-Para una que me caía bien… -dice Cora, mientras rellena la matrícula del instituto. Derek no le contesta. Está empezando a irse el sol, está de mal humor y como no tiene nada que hacer, le está forrando los libros. Cora vuelve a hablar cuando Derek está terminando el libro de Química-. Aún así, te veo bien.

Se niega a contestar. No necesita tener una conversación con su hermana pequeña sobre lo desastrosa que es su vida. Ella se levanta y Derek gruñe cuando le da una palmadita en la espalda en su camino hacia la cocina.

-No te pases de lista, tengo poder legal para castigarte sin salir de casa.

Cora se ríe tanto que acaba saliéndole Sunny D. por la nariz.

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hago amiwitos [aquí](https://twitter.com/amiloug) y [aquí](http://miloug.tumblr.com/).


End file.
